guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Iris Flower
I moved this from Red-Iris Flower to Red Iris Flower as there is no "-" that appears in game when referring to these flowers. --Rainith 12:01, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) I don't think many people would assume it would be valuable after pre-Searing. --Fyren 17:58, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :I tend to agree with you -- what kept me from taking out that bit earlier is the number of people I've seen in pre-searing offering to buy Irises at 10 gold (or more) each. I haven't yet seen a reason to do that (other than perhaps too lazy to go find a few flowers to give to Gwen to get the tapestry shred). So figured maybe the reason they were buying them so much was due to a perceived increase in value in post. *shrug* --Nkuvu 18:00, 30 December 2005 (UTC) Salvage Does this actually contain plant fiber? From what I've seen, it can't be salavaged. -- Anon :I will try this today. -- (gem / talk) 21:21, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::Can't be salvaged. -- (gem / talk) 07:55, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Map :Re: map. OMG the red iris flower farmers are upon us! ;-) --Xeeron 20:28, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::That'd be so sweet! Shandy 20:30, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :::I added the map after searching for a perfect flower farm spot for ages. I am currently trying to collect 250 flowers. :) -- (gem / talk) 21:21, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Ashford is also a good place to farm. Leave Ashford Abbey and walk a few times around the enclosure, then walk back to the Abbey if there was no drop. Farmed ~50 flowers that way --84.167.9.85 21:16, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :::::the map's path is pretty good.. i've seen a flower everytime, and sometimes more than one. But, its pretty dangerous to a lvl 1. lol. i can't seem to remember, do enemies in pre sear continue to aggro to you after you surpass them in lvl? i think lvl 3's will always aggro to you, which also makes this path a little tedious... for a lvl 2 at least.166.66.108.117 14:43, 30 November 2006 (CST) If you leave the Abbey, there is a flower a tiny bit to the south, with no fighting at all. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:18, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::yeah, seems that there is always one if you follow the path south, past the little lake, then turn towards the pig pen. Sephine 14:09, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::they must have changed it because I am playing and don't see any flowers. 24.19.205.237 14:50, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::No, still there. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:26, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I see it now, it doesn't drop if you don't go out the Abbey just right. o.O Thanks! Morgan Fairweather 16:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Seen someone today who wanted to trade the Shio mini"pet" for 2500 iris flowers (in the tutorial). OMG?! --217.185.135.144 10:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Haha! Pretty awesome! -- (talk) 18:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) :someone who has already 100k on his char, and is looking for something to hold instead of gold. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:13, 7 January 2007 (CST) Red Iris Flowers in GW:EN they are there, near Eye of the north.--64.230.124.156 00:16, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Found one by the pet tamer outside of the Eye of the North --Kanga 11:06, 26 August 2007 (CDT)